No More Secrets
by elin2002
Summary: Luke has a secret, and he has to tell Brooke.
1. Chapter 1

This is an Alternate Universe story that contains material that some people may not agree with, if you don't then don't read

This is an Alternate Universe story that contains material that some people may not agree with, if you don't then don't read. This is subject is new to me so if I get some things wrong forgive me. And to all the Peytoners sorry in advance.

(I don't own anything it all belongs to Mark and the CW)

Lucas Scott lived in two worlds one was in his books; the other was in his mind. Which was confused at the moment. He played basketball up until a few weeks ago when he was forced to give it up competitively. At the same time he felt he was living a lie. The only problem was he didn't know how to come out of that lie. He recently broke up with his girlfriend because of that lie. Only he didn't tell her why. He just told her he couldn't be with her because he had to figure some things out, he could tell she was nervous about it because he had used that wording before with her and it ended up coming out that he cheated on her with her friend. This time though that wasn't happening. They've remained friends through out this time and talk everyday. Lucas knew he had to do something and soon, because if he waited it would only get worse.

"Hello?"

"Brooke, it's Luke can you come over?"

"Yeah, I'm at Peyton's I'll be over in a couple minutes."

"Thanks."

"No Problem."

"Just come in the bedroom door is open."

"Okay. You okay?"

"I just need to talk to someone I trust."

"I'm on my way." Said Brooke as she hung up the phone worried about Lucas.

"What's up?"

"It's Luke something's up with him I have to go."

"Brooke, you realize he's your ex-boyfriend, you don't have to run when he calls you." Said Peyton as Brooke grabbed her purse.

"Peyton he's still my friend and if he calls me and says he needs me, I'll always go to him no matter what."

"Brooke I'm just saying--."

"Peyton I know what you're saying and I'm saying I don't care."

A couple minutes later Brooke pulled up in front of Lucas' house and parked.

"Luke?"

"Hey, thanks for coming." Said Lucas as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I told you on the phone Luke it's no problem you need me I'm here."

"I have something I need to tell you, and I don't know how you're going to react, but you have to promise me one thing Brooke until I'm ready you can't tell anyone else."

"Luke, you're scaring me what is it?"

"Brooke please promise me this will stay between us until I'm ready."

"I promise."

"You have to know it was nothing you did."

"Lucas what is it?" Asked Brooke getting serious.

"I'm gay Brooke."

"What, no I slept with you Lucas many times."

"I know Brooke."

"So what was I a test to see if you were straight?" Asked Brooke not understanding.

"No Brooke, I was in denial about it, I was scared I mean it's expected I play basketball so I must be straight right, but come on you and I both know how hard this is going to be for people to understand."

"I know and it doesn't help we live in drama city either." Said Brooke calming down.

"No it doesn't."

"Thank you for trusting me with this."

"You're welcome, and just so you know I didn't break up with you because I don't love you Brooke, because I do. I broke up with you because I guess I was trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

"Anything, everything I don't know."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You know what I just thought of?"

"What?"

"We could totally help each other out dating wise."

"What are you talking about Crazy Girl?"

"Well see we could go out meet some guys, I'll date them first and if they just happen to be gay I'll tell them I have this really good looking best friend that they should meet."

"You're going to introduce guys that are gay to Peyton."

"No moron you."

"And how does this help you or me for that matter?"

"Because it gives us both a 50/50 chance of getting laid. And if it doesn't work out with the guys I wouldn't be opposed to sleeping with you on those lonely nights."

"Brooke the whole definition of me being gay is I'm attracted to guys." Said Lucas with a laugh.

"Well you were gay the last time we slept together so why would now make a difference."

"True, but it's not going to happen."

"Whatever you say, but Lucas just think about it now you don't have to worry about PMS."

"That is one thing I'm happy about, and I won't miss you bitching at me for trying to have fun when you are."

"Oh no you won't miss that, because I will always be around to bitch at you. So do you want to hang out tomorrow?"

"Sure what do you want to do?"

"Well I have to run some errands but we can talk more about this. And maybe you can figure out how to tell Karen and Keith, speaking of where are they tonight?"

"Date night. How sad is that my parents went out on a date and I'm home on a Friday night. And I'm not ready to tell them."

"No Lucas just hear me out."

"Fine."

"Your parents love you no matter what, they're not going to care who shares your bed, just like I don't."

"Cheery it's one thing to come out to you, it's another thing to come out to them and Nathan."

"Who also cares about you and is not going to care. Lucas they would want you to be happy with someone who cares about you, who treats you right and knows that I'm part of the package."

"Actually you're more like really expensive luggage."

"Lucas! This is not something to joke about."

"Brooke, Pretty Girl you will always be in my life and anyone who doesn't understand that can take a leap off a very high bridge."

"Good, and you have to promise me we won't stop using our nicknames."

"Absolutely not those are ours forever."

"Good."

"So you're really okay with everything I just told you?"

"Yeah Lucas I love you , and the fact you felt you can trust me enough to tell me something this huge, says a lot about us."

"Yeah it does."

"Okay, well I'm going to go home and I will be here tomorrow morning and you can come run errands with me."

"I'll see you then. Call me when you get home so I know you're safe."

"I will and think about what I said Luke, the only people who should care who you sleep with are you and that person."

"Thanks, Pretty Girl, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Broody."

"Bye." Said Lucas as he opened the door for her.

Lucas laid down on his bed and felt that a weight had been lifted off his shoulders he then started to think about what Brooke said, and he knew in his heart of hearts that she was right, though he would never admit it to her. That's when his phone rang a couple minutes later.

"Hello?"

"Hey I just pulled into the driveway."

"Okay, so what are you going to do for the rest of the night?"

"So a LustFactor profile for you." Said Brooke.

"Brooke!"

"I'm kidding, Broody besides we saw the freaks that turned out for Peyton, I can't imagine what would turn out for you."

"Thanks Cheery."

"Luke, we're going to get through this together."

"I know, Hey Brooke I know I've asked a lot of stuff of you tonight but can I ask you one more favor?"

"Of course what is it?"

"Will you be there with I tell my parents?"

"You couldn't keep me away, I'm always there for you Lucas, and I'll be there for this."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Well I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye."

Lucas and Brooke went to bed both thinking things were definitely changing, up until Lucas dropped the bomb she thought he would figure things out and they would get back together, Bout now that was gone, but on the other hand as long as he was in her life that's all that mattered to her.

Lucas went to bed happy Brooke handled it so well; things could have gone a lot worse. He knew under the jokes it was going to take her a little while to get used to it. He felt like he cheated on her again only he didn't. He wished she wouldn't hurt like she did the last time they broke up. He made a mental not to talk to her about it tomorrow. And with that thought in mind he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

This is an Alternate Universe story that contains material that some people may not agree with, if you don't then don't read

This is an Alternate Universe story that contains material that some people may not agree with, if you don't then don't read. This is subject is new to me so if I get some things wrong forgive me. And to all the Peytoners sorry in advance.

(I don't own anything it all belongs to Mark and the CW)

Brooke woke up the next morning and started to get ready for her day with Lucas. She was happy that he felt he could trust her with something as huge as this secret that he was gay.

When Lucas woke up he felt better than he did when he went to bed. He got up and went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, when Brooke walked in with one for him.

"Good morning."

"Morning, what are you doing here so early?" Asked Lucas.

"Couldn't sleep anymore figured we could get a start on our day."

"Sounds good let me shower and them we can get going."

"Okay, so where are Karen and Keith this morning?"

"Still asleep I think."

"Well drink your coffee and go get ready."

"Wow, someone's pushy this morning."

"Well I have to go run some errands, I have to pay my cell bill stuff like that."

"Okay I might as well pay mine too while I'm there."

"Good. You're gonna need your cell." Said Brooke with a wink which Lucas rolled his eyes at.

Lucas finished his coffee and went to take a shower. While he was in there Keith came out and saw Brooke eating cereal.

"Morning Brooke."

"Morning Keith, want some cereal?"

"Sure, please tell me you and Luke didn't have a sleep over last night."

"Nope I was gone by 11. Luke's in the shower."

"So how are you doing with the break up?"

"I'm doing okay, as long as Lucas and I are friends that's all that matters to me."

"That's good I'm proud of you both for how you guys are handling this."

"Thanks."

"Hey morning." Said Lucas coming into the kitchen dressed in a t-shirt and jeans.

"Morning Luke. So what are you guys' plans today?"

"Go pay our cell bills, and then run some more errands." Said Lucas.

"Cool if I give you the money can you pay mine while you're there?"

"Yeah hand over the cash old man."

"Hey I may be older then you but I can still kick your ass kid. Here."

"Yeah but it's not legal."

"That's fine just because I can't legally do it yet doesn't mean I can't pay Brooke or Nathan to do it for me."

"Brooke wouldn't beat me up, would you?"

"No Broody not a chance." Said Brooke as she walked behind Lucas and put her bowl in the sink and flashed Keith 10 fingers. "You ready?"

"Yeah, you done eating breakfast?" Asked Lucas with a laugh.

"Yup." Said Brooke.

"Bye Guys."

"See ya." Said Lucas as he walked out the door.

"Bye Keith, we'll talk about the fee later."

"Bye Brooke."

"So did you think about what we talked about last night?"

"Can we get in the car first."

"Yes." Said Brooke as he shut the car door for her before walking around to the passenger side and got in. "So did you?"

"Yeah I'm going to tell them. I don't know if it will be today, but it will be soon.

"Good I'm proud of you Luke. You're taking a huge chance with this."

"Thanks, but I just want to tell you something."

"What?" Asked Brooke as she turned down the street.

"I just want you to know that I've never slept with anyone but you and Nicki."

"Thanks for telling me that, Luke. I know you wouldn't have made that mistake again, but I feel better that you told me."

"I just felt you should know."

"You nervous?"

"About what?"

"Being with someone?"

"Yeah, I mean it's like being a virgin all over again. I just don't know if I can do this yet."

"Lucas, you've taken the first step the rest will fall into place, no one is saying you have to go out and get laid right now. Just take it slow."

"How did you become knowledgeable about stuff like this?"

"Because I felt the same way when I first thought about sleeping with a guy." Said Brooke with a smile.

"I applaud the effort but I think this is a little different."

"Okay, I tried but now you have to promise me one thing."

"I'm almost afraid to ask. What?"

"You call me after and give me details, and if you want as an ice breaker I'll lend you my leopard print bra."

"Oh my god you are seriously making me regret telling you and also I'm gay, Brooke not a drag queen."

"I meant for good luck not to wear." Said Brooke. "Lucas, you seriously need to find the humor in this of all people to come out to you come out to me. You could have chosen anyone Nate, Haley and you chose me why?"

"I think I chose to tell you because I knew you wouldn't pass judgment and you know me on a more personal level than even Haley does."

"You know me better too, and I don't think any of our friends will judge you, but I do see what you are saying." Said Brooke pulling into the cell phone company parking lot.

Brooke and Lucas got out of the car after she parked and went into the store.

"Hi I'm Braden how can I help you?"

"We need to pay a couple bills." Said Brooke.

"Okay what are the phone numbers?" Asked Braden.

"910-556-9437." Said Brooke.

"And the name on the account?"

"Brooke Davis."

"Okay and how much are we paying today?"

"The whole thing?" Said Brooke.

"Okay 64.54."

"Just put 65.00 on it." Said Brooke handing Braden the cash.

"65.00 it is here is your reciept."

"Thanks you're up."

"Your phone number?"

"910-572-4695."

"And the name on the account?"

"Lucas Scott."

"And how much are you paying?"

"How much is it?"

"81.20."

"Pay it all." Said Lucas.

"Luke, your bill is 82.00?!"

"I bought a couple ring tones and a game." Said Lucas.

"Wow I never thought I'd see the day where your cell would be more than mine."

"This from the woman whose bill was 150.00 last month."

"One time. And I paid that off with Clothes over Bro's earnings." Said Brooke.

"Nice."

"Here is your receipt."

"Thanks, and I have one more to pay."

"Okay, no problem and what is the number on that account please?"

"Um, 910-397-4261."

"And the name." Asked Braden.

"Keith Scott."

"Okay and how much are we paying on that one?"

"How much is it?"

"51.79."

"Hang on one second, let me call and ask him."

"Hello?"

"Keith, it's me your bill is only 51.97. You gave me 60 you want change back?"

"No throw it all on."

"All right you got it, talk to you later."

"Bye Luke."

"Bye, the whole 60.00." Said Lucas as he hung up the phone and put it in his pocket.

"And is that that the last account?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, here is the receipt, can I interest you in anything else today?"

"Not that I can think of Brooke do need anything?"

"Nope, I'm all set." Said Brooke.

"Thanks though."

"No Problem."

Lucas and Brooke headed out the door and Brooke turned around to say something.

"Thanks Braden." Said Brooke as Braden's eyes snapped to Brooke.

"It's no problem. Have a nice day." Said Braden.

"You too."

Brooke walked outside and quietly started to laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" Asked Lucas.

"Lucas that guy was totally checking you out."

"What? He was not."

"Lucas, he could have gotten whiplash with how fast his head turned to me when I said thanks."

"Because he was probably embarrassed he got caught checking you out."

"Lucas, I know when a guy is checking me out, and it wasn't my ass he was looking at it was yours."

"You're nuts."

"And you're oblivious. Man were you this oblivious when we dated?"

"I'm not oblivious, because he wasn't checking me out."

"Lucas he was, now the real test is if he calls."

"How can he call he doesn't have my number."

"Broody you just paid your cell bill, he has your number."

"Just for that you're going to the book store with me."

"No Luke, please?"

"You're going." Said Lucas as Brooke's cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Brooke this is Braden."


End file.
